Quem de Nós Dois
by Lika Malfoy
Summary: Aquela situação era tão estranha para eles que não tinha coragem de confessar. Mas um sentimento tão forte não pode ser escondido por muito tempo porque, acima de tudo, precisavam se amar.


Quem de Nós Dois

Nota: _Bem, mas uma songfic resultado de uma pausa na minha fic Aprender a Amar (Leiam!). Já escrevi três. Amo escrever songs. A cada musica que escuto, tento encaixá-las na vida dos personagens. Algumas idéias não dão certo e as que dão certo eu escrevo. x Essa é da música Quem de nós dois, da Ana Carolina, que eu adoro. A song eh R/H pq eu AMO esse casal perfeito, mas eu sou D/G de coração xD. Provavelmente minha próxima song vai ser D/G. Espero que gostem da songfic e não esqueçam das Reviews!_

A única coisa que queria era falar a verdade para ela. Não sabia o que, dentro de si, o impedia de faze-lo. Talvez fosse medo da rejeição ou talvez porque ele mesmo achava aquela idéia extremamente estranha.

-Se você não falar, eu falo. –Harry disse seriamente o encarando pelo óculos.

-Não! Você não vai fazer isso. –Rony sentou-se ao seu lado e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. –Nem eu...

O ruivo queria entender o porquê daquele sentimento que apertava-lhe o peito desde que ouvira Hermione comentar com Lilá Brown e Gina que achava que estava apaixonada. Não queria confessar que na verdade sentia ciúmes, embora todos pudessem perceber.

Harry ia dizer algo para Harry quando Hermione irrompeu pela sala comunal extremamente furiosa. A garota correu até onde eles estavam com o dedo apontado para Rony, gritando as responsabilidades de um monitor e como ele deveria agir. Não pareceu perceber que ele não estava prestando atenção em nada do que ela dizia. Ele simplesmente se levantara da poltrona e subira em direção ao seu dormitório deixando a garota perplexa por ter sido ignorada. Hermione começava a se irritar com aquela situação. Rony não discutia e nem a contrariava de uns tempos pra cá. O ruivo simplesmente a evitava e ela queria saber o motivo.

**Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber**

Hermione se sentou onde Rony estava antes e, ainda encarando as escadas vazias, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Queria saber porque ele começara agir daquela maneira tão estúpida de repente. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo ao lado e não conteve as lágrimas.

-Por que Harry? Por que ele está assim se a gente nem brigou? –Ela perguntou esperando uma resposta que acalmasse seus nervos.

-Vocês vão ter que resolver isso logo! Vão ter que resolver antes que eu resolva! –Harry levantou-se irritado e saiu resmungando pelo quadro.

Ela não entendeu o que Harry quis dizer com aquilo e não lhe importava. O que lhe importava realmente era a atitude de Rony que a estava magoando. Não pensou que as brigas com aquele ruivo fossem lhe fazer tanta falta. Os gritos, os deboches, os sorrisos provocativos. Tudo. Tudo dele lhe fazia falta. E aquela falta estava a confundindo cada vez mais. Assim como Rony, não queria confessar o que sentia, que lhe parecia impossível acontecer. Já havia comentado com as amigas que achava que gostava de alguém, mas não disse nomes. Não teria coragem.

**Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer**

No outro dia, Hermione e Rony passaram todo o tempo sem se encararem, fato que irritou profundamente Harry. Um pouco antes do jantar, quando Hermione estava indo para o salão, viu algo que a fez chocar com a estátua de Boris, o Pasmo. Rony e Luna Lovegood conversando _amistosamente_ perto da entrada do banheiro dos monitores. Ele mantinha uma mão sobre os ombros da loira que o encarava sem piscar, com seus grandes olhos azuis. Hermione deu uns passos para trás, evitando que eles a vissem. Ficou observando a cena durante um tempo. Quando sentiu que ia explodir decidiu sair dali, mas Luna o fez primeiro. A amiga de Gina recebeu um beijo no rosto do rapaz e se foi. Ele suspirou e entrou no banheiro. Hermione, tomada por um impulso, entrou no banheiro, lançou um feitiço na porta e encurralou o ruivo na parede. Ele a encarava assustado. Não entendeu aquele olhar possesso da garota e sua atitude tão estranha.

-O que você está pensando Ronald Weasley? Trazendo suas namoradinhas para o banheiro dos monitores!

-Eu não trouxe nenhuma namorada pra cá Hermione. –Tentava se explicar, correndo o olhar em volta, procurando por algo que o pudesse ajudar. Estava com medo daquela Hermione tão raivosa que não conhecia.

-E a Lovegood? O que ela fazia aqui com você?

Rony ia responder, mas calou-se. Pensou por alguns segundos e a encarou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que você tem a ver com a minha vida?

-Eu pouco me importo com sua vida! –gritou irritada. –Eu não me importo com você!

**Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
Que eu já nem preciso**

-Então porque está perguntando isso Hermione? –Rony a lançou um olhar desconfiado com um meio sorriso nos lábios. A garota recuou sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

Foi dando passos para trás tentando fugir de Rony, mas ele andava em sua direção, ainda esperando pela resposta. Sentiu uma parede atrás dela. Não tinha mais para onde ir. Estava encurralada pelo ruivo. Suas pernas ficaram bambas. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Suas tensão piorou quando Rony apoiou as mãos na parede, deixando a garota, entre seus braços, sem saída.

-Fala Mione... Por que quer tanto saber? E se eu tiver algo com a Lovegood?

-E-eu só... –balbuciou hesitante. Não sabia o que dizer. –Curiosidade. Só curiosidade.

Mentiu. Não diria para ele que seu sangue fervia ao imagina-lo com outra garota. Não diria que estava morrendo de ciúmes porque queria ser a garota que ele tocara e beijara tão docemente. Nunca diria que o amava mais que tudo e queria tê-lo só para ela.

**Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo,  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar**

-Pare de tentar me intimidar Rony! –tentou reverter a situação. Sentia-se num jogo onde a melhor defesa era o ataque. –O que você quer que eu diga?

-Só quero que diga o que sente Hermione. –disse sério, fitando-a intensamente. –Só isso...

Hermione o encarou em pânico. Não tinha escapatória. Precisava confessar-lhe o que sentia, mas as palavras ficavam presas em sua garganta. Sem saber o que fazer, agarrou o pescoço do rapaz e o beijou com toda a ânsia e desejo que mantinha preso dentro dela há anos. O rapaz, surpreso, não pode fazer mais nada além de envolve-la em seus braços e corresponder ao beijo com a mesma paixão. De repente Rony percebeu o que estavam fazendo e se afastou.

-Por que você fez isso? –indagou confuso. Seus cabelos vermelhos bagunçados pela mão da garota.

-Eu... eu... eu não sei. Acho que senti ciúmes... Não sei.

-Droga Hermione! –Ele afastou-se e deu um soco na pia do banheiro, fazendo a garota sobressaltar-se –Eu não tenho nada com a Luna. Eu estava só dizendo para ela que a gente não tem nada a ver.

Hermione não sabia se ria pelo que escutara ou se corria de vergonha pelo que acabara de fazer. Havia beijado o amigo. Seu amigo de tantos anos. Tomada por um senso de horror, correu para fora deixando um Rony atônito para trás.

**Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos**

Hermione entrou no salão de cabeça baixa. Evitou olhar para Harry e Rony que estavam na ponta da mesa. Sentou-se entre Parvati Patil e Gina. Não disfarçava os sinais da noite mal dormida. Nada disse a Gina quando ela perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

Ao término das aulas daquele dia, agradeceu mentalmente por não precisar estar no mesmo lugar que Rony. Decidiu ir para os jardins pensar um pouco. Arrependera-se profundamente do que tinha feito na noite passada. Chegando lá, deitou na grama e não percebeu que Rony caminhava em sua direção.

-Acho que a gente precisa conversar. –ele disse bem próximo e a garota, assustada, levantou-se rapidamente.

-Eu não quero conversar. –disse sem olha-lo.

-Mas eu quero! –falou árduo. –Se você não quer falar, vai pelo menos escutar.

-Escuta você Rony, –começou olhando para os próprios pés. –é melhor a gente esquecer o que aconteceu ontem. Eu nem sei porque fiz aquilo. –Avançou alguns passos para tentar ir embora, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Não será por que você gosta de mim? –Ele perguntou esperando que aquilo que acabara de dizer fosse verdade. Tinha que ser a verdade.

-Eu não sei... –disse sem encara-lo ainda.

-Está bem então! –falou com os dentes cerrados. Largou bruscamente o braço da grifinória. –Se você quer assim... Eu finjo que nada aconteceu.

Hermione correu para o castelo para que Rony não visse as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

**No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada**

Hermione entrou em seu dormitório e ignorou as companheiras que a olharam estranhando seu choro. Deitou-se na cama e abraçou seu urso de pelúcia. Ao lembrar de Rony as lágrimas desceram mais intensamente. As companheiras de dormitório, perceberam que a garota não estava bem e saíram, a deixando sozinha. Como Hermione queria ficar. Queria ficar somente com os pensamentos e a lembrança do ruivo que despertava nela os sentimentos mais diferentes. O gosto de mel dos lábios do rapaz ainda estava forte em sua boca. Aqueles cabelos cor de fogo a faziam queimar por dentro. Sentiu-se covarde por não ser capaz de confessar que o amava.

Rony voltou para seu dormitório furioso. Tudo havia sido inútil. E agora, teria que fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Logo naquele momento que não tinha dúvidas do que sentia. Precisava de Hermione. Precisava dela ao seu lado, não mais como amiga. Jogou-se na cama cobrindo o rosto com um travesseiro e gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões. Desejava que aquilo fosse tirar a sensação tão estranha de desesperança que estava dentro de si. Lembrou-se do cheiro da garota e o beijo da noite passada. Entrou em delírio. Não poderia imaginar que fosse tão bom tê-la entre seus braços e em seus lábios. Abraçou o travesseiro desejando que fosse Hermione. Pensava que talvez teria sido estúpido demais em achar que ela poderia gostar dele.

**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**

A noite, Rony decidiu ir mais cedo para o salão para não ter de encarar Hermione. Ainda tentava descobrir como faria para fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Quando ele, junto com Harry, entrou no salão, deparou-se com o olhar surpreendido de Hermione em sua direção. Pareciam ter tido a mesma idéia. Ele desviou o olhar e se sentou distante dela. Harry tentava convencer o amigo de que ele tinha que tentar conversar com Hermione mais uma vez, mas Rony era muito teimoso e não o escutava.

-Ela que venha falar comigo. –falou fingindo não se importar. –Não vou correr atrás dela.

Harry resmungou algo incompreensível e começou a comer. Rony o ignorou e continuou bebendo seu suco.

Hermione não concentrava-se na conversa com as amigas. Não conseguia parar de olhar para Rony. O viu levantar-se da mesa e sair do salão. Pensou em ir atrás dele, mas não conseguia. Sua covardia era maior do que o desejo de resolver as coisas. Teve uma leve sensação de que as coisas acabariam daquele jeito. Eles distantes e o beijo caido no esquecimento. Não. Nunca poderia esquecer aquele beijo. Ele sempre ficaria vivo em sua mente. Lembrava-se dos olhos profundos de Rony e quando deu por si, estava correndo atrás dele, pelos corredores. O alcançou perto da Torre da Grifinória.

-Rony! –gritou indo em sua direção. O rapaz se virou surpreso. A encarou incrédulo.

**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**

-Hermione –ele sorriu ao vê-la. A garota a sua frente, cansada pela corrida, olhou para os próprios pés. –O que houve?

-Eu acho que a gente realmente precisa conversar... Sobre a noite...

-Olha, –ele começou a interrompendo. –Você já deixou claro pra mim. Se você quer, fingimos que nada aconteceu. É simples!

-Você conseguiria?... –ela indagou o encarando pela primeira vez.

-Não facilmente... –disse sério, com o olhar fixo no dela. –Mas se for preciso, a gente fica sem se ver. Pelo menos por um tempo.

-Talvez seja melhor mesmo. –disse tentando convencer a si mesma.

-Assim evitamos essa situação tão constrangedora, não é? –No fundo, espera que ela discordasse daquela idéia.

-É...

**Eu procurei  
Qualquer desculpa  
Pra não te encarar**

-Bem, era isso que queria dizer? –Rony perguntou não disfarçando a decepção. Não deseja que aquela conversa terminasse assim.

-Acho que sim. –Queria bater em si mesma por ser tão frouxa.

-Acha? –Mantinha o ar esperançoso.

-O que quer que eu diga Ronald! –Hermione indagou irritada, mas arrependeu-se ao percebeu que ele a encarou confuso. Não podia descontar nele a raiva que sentia de si.

-Está com raiva do que Hermione? De mim? –Tentava entender o que se passava na cabeça da garota. Tudo estava tão confuso.

-Eu não sei...

As coisas que Hermione dizia era o contrário do que o seu coração desejava. Por isso tudo tinha um tom tão falso. Rony estava duvidando do que escutava. A garota parecia mentir todo o tempo. Ela percebeu e abaixou a cabeça, com vergonha de si mesma. Não queria que Rony a visse tão insegura. Insegura de uma maneira que nunca foi.

**Pra não dizer****  
De novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar**

-É melhor eu ir... –falou sem olha-lo e avançou uns passos, mas Rony se meteu em sua frente impedindo que ela continuasse a andar.

-Por que será que eu não acredito em nada do que você está falando? –perguntou irônico com um sorriso disfarçado.

-Me deixa ir Rony. Eu não quero mais falar com você.

-Acima de tudo nós somos amigos Mione. Aquilo que aconteceu...

-EU NÂO TÔ NEM AÍ PARA O QUE ACONTECEU! –gritou o encarando duramente, fazendo de tudo para parecer sincera. –Isso não me importa!

Hermione sentiu seu sangue ferver quando viu que Rony não fez nada mais do que abrir um sorriso debochado.

-Você mente muito mal...

-Chega! Eu vou embora!

-Não vai não. –falou a segurando pelo braço.

-O que vai fazer pra impedir? –perguntou com um sorriso provocativo.

**Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Porque eu já nem preciso**

Rony a segurou forte pela cintura e a encarou durante alguns segundos. Hermione, com os olhos arregalados, não sabia o que fazer. A proximidade com o ruivo começava a incomodá-la. Ele, lentamente foi chegando sua boca mais perto da dela. Ela, desesperada, tentou se soltar dos braços fortes dele. Rony a segurou mais perto de si impedindo que ela fugisse.

-Se você pode me beijar, eu também posso.

Ela ia contestar, mas ele a impediu, tascando-lhe um beijo caloroso. Por alguns segundos ela pensou em se afastar, mas seu corpo e seu coração não permitia. Colocou os braços envolta do pescoço do rapaz e entregou-se a paixão. Abraçando-o com força, só desejava que o tempo parasse ali e permanecessem juntos eternamente. Rony desejava o mesmo. Só queria ficar com ela, para sempre. Senti-la sempre entre seus braços e poder esquecer do mundo.

**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**

-Rony, Rony... –Afastou-se ofegando. A respiração voltando ao normal aos poucos. –O que houve com a gente? O que houve com a nossa amizade?

-Você quer realmente saber! –Ele a encarou intensamente. Respirou fundo e encheu-se de ânimo para dizer tudo que estava preso há muito tempo. –O que acontece é que eu sempre gostei de você e só agora tive coragem de dizer. E tem mais! Agora sei que você também gosta de mim e quer ficar mentindo pra mim e, pior, para si mesma!

Ela o encarou perplexa. Com o queixo caído, balbuciou algumas letras, mas não teve capacidade de dizer nenhuma palavra. Desistiu ao ver que nada do que diria seria com coerência. Apenas continuou fitando-o.

-Agora me diga, o que houve com você Mione. –Rony pediu segurando sua mão carinhosamente.

-O meu problema é que eu te odeio! –gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. –Te odeio porque quando estou com você eu não consigo escutar a minha cabeça, a minha razão, eu só consigo obedecer meu maldito coração! E apesar disso eu não consigo te odiar. Eu só consigo te amar! –terminou arfando e com as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Encarou Rony que se aproximou mais e sorriu docemente.

-Pois saiba que eu também te amo...

Hermione o mirou maravilhada.

**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**

Rony perguntou a garota se era por ele que ela comentou com as amigas que estava apaixonada. Hermione corou furiosamente e concordou com a cabeça. Riram e beijaram-se novamente com todo o amor. Sem medo de se entregarem aos seus mais profundos e escondidos sentimentos, perceberam que sempre se amaram e apenas se prendiam ao medo de confessarem a verdade. Mas daquele momento em diante, nada seria o mesmo. Eles não seriam os mesmo porque estavam totalmente entregues um ao outro.

**Fim**

Nota Final: _Bem, essa nota é só pra fazer um comercial D Leiam as fic abaixo se puderem. Garanto que vão gostar )_

_-Behind Blue Eyes (songfic D/G – super destaque)_

_-With You In Your Dreams (songfic H/G & R/H)_

_-Aprender a Amar (fic Draco Malfoy e Personagem Original)(soh no Aliança3Vassouras)_

_-Sombras do Passado (fic D/G) (por enquanto somente so Aliança3vassouras tb)_

_Bjokitchas da LiKa _


End file.
